


Second Chances

by gray_autumn_sky



Series: Second Chances [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times that Robin is grateful to have this second chance at love–a glimpse into Robin and Regina’s future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

Though Marian died years ago and he’s found a way to move forward without her, there are some days when the wound still feels fresh. Today is one of those days.

He looks down at the cool gray stone that bears her name—“Beloved wife and mother,” it reads. And when he thinks of their time together—as bandits in the Enchanted Forrest, parents to Roland, confidants and lovers—he remembers it fondly, unmarred by Zelena’s twisted manipulation. On days like this, he tries desperately to hold on to that.

He smiles gently when he feels Regina’s arms wrap around him. Her chin rests on his shoulder and he leans back into her, drawing strength from her love. She knows exactly how he feels, because she’s also loved and lost, and fought with everything she had to move on and find a way to be happy again. Her presence—her selfless, unconditional love and constant understanding—has made this difficult situation all the more bearable and he’s so glad to have her in his life.

He sets a rose atop the gravestone and hopes Marian has found peace. He turns around and his hands find Regina’s waist. He rests his forehead against hers and is overwhelmed by a feeling of gratitude—gratitude for the second chance she’s given him.

__

Robin stares down at his tiny, infant daughter as he rocks her gently in his arms. It’s the middle of the night on her first day at home, and everyone else is asleep. In part, he envies them, but knows this part won’t last long and when it’s gone, he’ll miss it. After what feels like hours, the baby is finally back to sleep, making a soft gurgling sound as her eyes flicker. He wonders if she’s dreaming and hopes that if she is, it’s about the happy life he’s determined to give her.

“Am I interrupting?”

He looks up to see Regina standing in the doorway and smiles. “Of course not,” he tells her, as she comes to sit beside them.

“Why did you wake me?” She asks softly as her fingers caress the wispy strands of strawberry blonde hair on the baby’s head.

“I was already up.” He laughs softly, “It only seemed fair that one of us should get some sleep.”

Regina smiles sweetly at the little girl in his arms. “Just remember, I want to be a part of this, okay? We’re going to do this together.” Robin nods as his eyes shift from his daughter to Regina, whose eyes are filled with deep love. In that moment, his heart swells because Regina isn’t looking at him. “Any thoughts on a name?”

“No,” he says with a sigh. “I’ve never been very good at this part.”

“How did you come up with Roland’s name?”

“Marian did,” he tells her. “It was her father’s name.” He pauses. “Do you have any ideas?”

“What do you think of Hope?” She asks him immediately, her eyes remaining on the baby. It’s clear she’s given this some thought.

“Hope…” he says, testing out the name. He feels his breath catch in his throat as he thinks of the baby who was supposed to be a symbol of his second chance with Marian. He starts to form a reply, but the baby begins to wake, her face scrunching and turning red as a tiny whimper escapes her.

“May I?”

He nods and transfers his daughter into Regina’s arms, smiling as she cuddles her against her chest and runs her hand soothingly along the baby’s back, whispering comforting words in her ear.

“You’re such a natural,” he murmurs as the baby settles in her arms.

 “Henry was a crier,” Regina says with a chuckle. “I spent hours and hours and hours holding him like this.” She shakes her head, “Back then, I never thought I’d feel this way, but…I miss it. I miss being able to hold him like this.”

For a moment, there’s silence as Robin watches Regina, grateful that his children will grow up with her in their lives and that she’s so very willing to let this child be a part of their second chance. “I think Hope is the perfect name for her.”

__

It’s opening night at the Merry Men Tavern and it seems all of Storybrooke is there, drinking and laughing and having a good time. He’s standing at the bar, taking it all in, when Regina approaches, an empty wine glass in hand.

“Can we talk for a minute?” She motions toward the back office. “Alone?”

He follows her and closes the door behind them. “You’re not leaving yet, are you?”

She shakes her head, “No, no, no. I’m not. I’m sure Henry is doing a fine job babysitting and I took tomorrow morning off.” She smiles. “I just wanted to say how proud I am of you. This place is incredible.”

“I didn’t do it alone,” he tells her with a playful grin. “I’ll let you in on a little secret—I have an in over at City Hall. You see, my beautiful wife has a lot of pull with the Chamber of Commerce.”

“Does she?” Regina laughs.

“Yes, so my leap from common thief to upstanding business man was not unassisted nor as difficult as one might think.”

Regina laughs again, “No more difficult than the leap from Evil Queen to Beloved Mayor, I’m sure.”

“We are quite the pair, aren’t we?” He asks, before his face turns serious. “Thank you for your help with this,” he tells her sincerely.

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she smiles. “All I really did was approve a few permits and handle some zoning paperwork. Nothing out of the ordinary, but…you’re welcome. I was happy to help.” She leans up onto the tips of her toes and pecks his lips. “And I will concede, we make quite a pair.”

He starts to lean in, but she turns out of his arms. He sighs, having hoped that little moment would have lasted a little longer.

“I have a present for you,” she tells him, handing him a package wrapped in brown paper. “To say congratulations.”

Accepting the package, he sets it on the desk and unwraps it. He looks up to see her biting her bottom lip in anticipation and it makes him smile.

“Oh, Regina,” he breathes as he lifts the frame from the paper. His eyes carefully scan over the torn-but-taped-back-together storybook page that shows them embracing in his tavern in the Enchanted Forrest.

“It seemed appropriate,” she says quietly. “I thought about fixing it by…”

“It’s perfect,” he tells her. “Perfect just the way it is.”

He looks at it once more before setting it on the desk. He turns to her, placing both hands on either side of her face, drawing her into a deep kiss—grateful the thoughtful gift and grateful that, in the end, they found each other after all.

__

Visiting Zelena always leaves him with a dull headache. Usually Regina is there with them, her presence making the visits slightly more tolerable; but today, it was just him and Hope, alone with Zelena for three hours and his temples are throbbing.

“Mommy!” Hope exclaims as she runs into the kitchen, strawberry blonde locks flying behind her.

He smiles as Regina scoops her up in her arms so that they’re face-to-face. “Did you have fun today?”

Hope nods, launching immediately into a story about the park; and Regina listens, looking as if the disjointed story about a jungle gym is the most fascinating thing she’s ever heard.

He loves the bond the two of them share. Hope has yet to question why she has two mothers—he suspects she thinks its normal, as Roland often asks to hear about his mother and Henry splits his time between their house and Emma’s. Though he’s always grateful for Regina’s presence in his children’s lives, he’s always much more aware of it after spending time with Zelena. There’s really no question of who Hope’s real mother is and the contrast between her mothers is like night and day—Zelena is her birthmother who half-heartedly struggles to hold her attention for a few obligatory hours every week; Regina is her mother who reads her bedtime stories, kisses scrapped knees, cuts the crust from her sandwiches, braids her hair and gives her Eskimo kisses.

As he watches them, the throbbing in his head begins to subside; he’s glad to be home.

“Hey, can you do me a favor?” Regina asks, making it sound as if her request will be of the utmost importance. Hope nods vigorously. “Can you go upstairs and find your brothers? Tell them dinner is almost ready and, please, make sure they wash their hands.”

Hope nods again and Regina kisses her forehead before setting her down. A moment later, the little girl is bounding up the stairs calling for Henry and Roland.

“So, how did it really go?” Regina asks, a sly smile on her face. He groans as he comes closer. “That good, huh?”

Robin drops a kiss on her cheek and sighs, “I’d rather hear about your city council meeting.”

He expects her to make a sarcastic remark, but she shakes her head, “I didn’t have a meeting today.”

“You said you did,” he says slowly. “It was the reason you couldn’t come with us today.” He feels a knot form in his stomach; she’s never lied to him. “Regina…” He says, watching as she takes a deep breath, as preparing for something.

She takes a breath. “You might want to sit down for this one.”

His heartbeat quickens. “Just tell me.”

“There was no meeting. I…was at the hospital.” His stomach lurches and when he sees the tears in her eyes, a million different worst case scenarios form in his head. “Robin, I…I’m…I’m pregnant,” she says, her voice sounding of disbelief.

For a moment, he doesn’t comprehend her words. “What?”

“I’m pregnant,” she tells him again. This time she’s smiling. “I spent the spent the entire day trying to figure out how—and then I realized that…I don’t really care how it happened or how it’s possible. All that matter is that…it happened.”

Tears well in his eyes as her words sink in; a sense of relief floods him. He reaches out and pulls her into a tight embrace. A moment ago, he thought he was losing everything; and now, he realizes he’s gaining more than he ever knew he wanted. “I love you so much,” he murmurs.

“So, you’re happy about this,” she says with a knowing smile.

“Elated,” he tells her. And he truly means it. So often in their relationship, he’s been amazed by her and so many things he thought were impossible, she’s made possible—and for that, he is grateful.

__

Robin turns his key in the lock and steps inside the house, thankful to be home after a long night at the tavern. He climbs the stairs and his first stop is at Hope’s bedroom—he smiles, seeing her tucked in and sleeping peacefully. Down the hall, a light is on in Henry’s room. He peeks in to see both Roland and Henry sitting on Henry’s bed playing a video game. For a moment, he considers reminding them of the time, but doesn’t—it’s not a school night and he loves how close they’ve become.

When he opens their bedroom door, Regina’s already in bed with her eyes closed. A book is folded over her very pregnant abdomen and the light on the night stand is still on. He walks carefully over to her and sits down on the edge of the bed, gently taking the book and closing it—baby names, he notices with a smile.

His hand slides across the swell of her stomach and he leans in, placing a feathery kiss on her cheek. As he’s pulling back, her eyes open. “I’m not asleep.” She grimaces, “I let Henry and Roland convince me that pizza was a good idea for dinner and…now I have heartburn.” Her eyes meet his and she’s obviously miserable. “Are you sure you’re not part dragon?”

Robin shakes his head and chuckles softly, “Positive.” She scowls and closes her eyes, as he leans forward and drops a soft kiss on her forehead. “I’m going to go downstairs and get you a glass of milk. It’ll help. Then, I’ll rub your feet for awhile—even if it doesn’t help with the heartburn, it might put you to sleep or at the very least, relax you a little bit.” She arches an eyebrow at him and he laughs, “You’re not the only one reading those pre-natal books.”

He heads down to the kitchen and pours a glass of milk. At seven-and-a-half months pregnant, she’s starting to become uncomfortable, and he hates that there is so little he can do to help her though it. On the way back upstairs, he grabs the apple butter lotion she likes so much.

“Drink this,” he instructs, as he sits down at the foot of the bed. He smiles as she takes a long sip, closing her eyes as she does. He pulls back the blanket and pulls her feet into his lap, trying his best to remember the pressure points that are supposed to assist with digestion issues, as he dabs the lotion onto his hands.

“That feels nice,” she murmurs before taking another long sip, then placing the empty glass on the nightstand.

“Is it helping?”

“A little, I think.” She closes her eyes.

“Good,” he says gently, his eyes shifting from her to the book of baby names. “Did you find a name you like?”

She shakes her head, “Nothing jumped out at me.”

He watches her for a moment before clearing his throat, “I was thinking…what do you think of the name Ryder?” Her eyes open, and he can see she’s mulling over the name. He’s given it more consideration than she can ever know. “We have the whole R and H thing going on and…it could be a subtle nod to Daniel.”

Her jaw drops a little. She’s clearly taken aback. “You’d…want to name our son after Daniel? After my first love?”

“I think I would,” he tells her with a nod. “I know how much he meant to you, Regina. I know how much you loved him and how much he loved you.” He takes a breath, trying to choose his words carefully—they don’t talk about this part of her life very often and it’s a piece of herself that she keeps relatively closed off. It doesn’t bother him that there’s a piece of her heart that still remains with Daniel—it’s just proof how deeply her love runs. And, by honoring Daniel, he’s honoring her. “I will always be glad that he was there to love you, to show you that you deserve love when there were so few people in your life willing to do that.” He smiles, “Daniel’s love for you helped to shape you into the woman I am so lucky to love, so yes, I would want to name our son after him.”

She smiles and he can see her fighting back the tears. “Ryder Mills Locksley,” she says softly as she considers it. “I think I like that.” She closes her eyes, as he continues to rub her feet. For awhile, there’s complete silence. He can tell that she’s close to drifting off to sleep. He doesn’t say anything, but he hopes that, in some small way, he was able to comfort her.

“I love you,” she murmurs groggily, as her eyelids flutter.

“I love you, too,” he tells her, knowing that she’s already asleep.

He gently tucks her feet back under the blanket and stands up, quickly changing into his pajamas and turning out the light. He climbs into the bed beside her, and looking over at her, he smiles. With her, he has more than he ever knew he wanted and loves her more than he knew it was possible to love someone—and he’s eternally grateful they’ve been given this second chance at love.


End file.
